Shards That Give Life
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: Kagome and her sisters travel to the Japanese Feudal Era to collect the missing shards of the Shikon-No-Tama. However, even with their friends by their side, how can they managed to get past the evil that are coming after them! Looks like Yusuke and the Spirit Detectives are also targeted as well! Can they stop this evil together? Or will they perish together?
1. Chapter 1: Characters and OCs

Chapter 1

Charactersand OCs

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. I only own Kina Higurashi, Higurashi, Nanani Tetsugane, Shizuka Kuwabara, and Takeshi Hitogaru. The songs belong to their respective owners.

A/N: This is my first crossover fiction so this imperfect. But this introduces the characters that I made and who will be staring in this story. I will let you reviewers guess the pairing. Well this will explain the OCs and I try to make them non-Mary-Sue.

Sei Kina Higurashi

Age: 15

Looks: Yellow orange waist length hair, red orange eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure

Family: Kun-Loon Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, Tsuki Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi

Friends: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Shizuru, Botan, Keiko, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and Genkai

Abilities: Katana of the Stars, Spirit Kunai, Spirit Boomerang, Priestess Powers, Lily of Life

Source of Priestess Powers: Shikon-No-Tama

Tsuki Mori Higurashi

Age: 15

Looks: Moon white floor length hair, pale blue-silver eyes, snow pale skin, and a healthy figure

Family: Kun-Loon Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, Kina Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi

Friends: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Genkai, Shizuru, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, Chu, Kaname, and Kiyoshi

Abilities: Katana of the Moon, Spirit Shurikens, Spirit Whip, Rose of Life, Priestess Powers

Source of Priestess Powers: Shikon-No-Tama

Taiyou Nanani Tetsugane

Age: 15

Demon Age: 230

Looks: Bright golden yellow mid-back length hair, pacific blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure

Family: None

Friends: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Genkai, Shizuru, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, Chu, Kaname, and Kiyoshi

Abilities: Katana of the Sun, Spirit Chain, Spirit Bomb, Nadeshiko of Life, Demon Powers

Source of Demon Powers: Her Owl Demon Heiratage

Shizuka Kuwabara

Age: 14

Looks: Light brown knee length hair, dark brown-black eyes, light peach skin, and a healthy figure

Family: Shizuru and Kazuma Kuwabara

Friends: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Genkai, Shizuru, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, Chu, Kaname, and Kiyoshi

Abilities: Katana of the Earth, Spirit Rapier, Spirit Knife, Hibiscus of Life, Spirit Awareness

Source of Spirit Awareness: Spirit Energy

Takeshi Hitogaru

Age: 100,000

Looks: Jet black neck length hair, midnight black eyes, tanned skin, and a somewhat over average figure

Family: None

Friends: None

Army Name: Black Eternity

Followers: Kurogane, Jiro, Furushiba, Aruki, Beniko, and Shoushizu

Abilities: Black Saber, Red Grasp, Death Blast of Hell, Eternity Destroyer

Source of Evil Power: His Rage and Wrath

From Yu Yu Hakusho:

Yusuke Urameshi

Keiko Yukimura

Kurama/Youko Kurama/Shuichi Minamino

Kuronue

Kaname (Sniper)

Kiyoshi (Seaman)

Chu]

Rinku

Jin

Touya

Suzuki

Shishiwakamaru

Koenma

Hiei Jaganshi

Yukina Jaganshi

Kazuma Kuwabara

Shizuru Kuwabara

Botan

Genkai

InuYasha:

Inuyasha

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Taijiya

Miroku

Shippo

Bankotsu

Jankotsu

Sesshomaru

Rin

Jaken

Kouga

Ayame

Naraku

Kaede

Kikyo

A/N: Well these are the characters. The first chapter will be up as soon as possible, if I have time, but for now, tell me what you think of the OCs and give me at least some suggestions. Thank you!

Ja Ne for now!


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting for Jewel Shards

Chapter 2

Hunting for Shards

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. I only own Tsuki Higurashi, Sei Higurashi, Taiyou Tetsugane, Shizuka Kuwabara, and Takeshi Hitogaru. The songs belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Well this is the first OFFICIAL chapter of 'Shards That Give Life.' I hope you enjoy my first crossover! Sorry if I make mistakes on this...Anywho ENJOY!

-Feudal Era-

"INUYASHA, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" a young girl's voice yelled out loudly.

Following that, a loud 'THUD' sounded only about a mile or so heard this sound. Birds flew away and wolves howled. The source of the sound, a fifteen year old girl with black hair and brown eyes in a green uniform staring angrily at a boy about sixteen in human years with long silver hair, golden eyes, light tanned skin, and was wearing a red haori and hakama with a purple prayer beads. The boy's face was in the ground eating the dirt in an eight yard deep crater. The group sitting in the shade, stared at the two and one just sighed.

"Kagome, one more and he'd be in hell right now." said a girl with moon white hair.

"I know, but I had to, he's getting edgy everytime and there's no one there." said Kagome, returning back beside her sister.

"Sei, what do you think?" Tsuki asked the orange haired sister beside her.

"I think Inuyasha should watch what he does." says Sei.

Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and the other demon traveling with them, Taiyou, an owl demon, who has really bright golden hair, sighed as Inuyasha was sat again by Kagome.

-Tokyo Presesnt Time-

Botan, the grim reaper or spirit guide, soared across the sky as she searched for the four Spirit Detectives. One of them, Yusuke Urameshi, was just walking around his territory, keeping an eye out for any buggers in his way. Botan swooped from the sky and snagged the Spirit Detective by the collar of his uniform, needless to say, not only was he pissed, but he was caught off guard.

"THE HELL BOTAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yusuke yelled at the grim reaper.

"No time for that Yusuke, Koenma has big news for you and the others! One that could lay the entire world to chaos!" Botan screeched at him, bonking his head, with a...metal bat?! Yusuke wonders where she got the damn thing and ignored her yelling of that Koenma needed him again.

-Kuwabara House-

Shizuka Kuwabara helped her older sister, Shizuru make lunch for the Spirit Detectives as her older by 3 minutes brother, Kazuma, told them that they would go to their house later on. Shizuka had light brown knee length hair, dark brown-black eyes, light peach skin, and a healthy figure.

"Hey kiddo, can you watch the soup fir a bit, I'm going to go pick up Keiko and Yukina." Shizuru said, grabbing her jacket from the hooks.

"Be back safely!" called Shizuka from the kitchen as Shizuru went out the door.

Shizuru sighed as she walked to Genkai's. Her little sister never knew about demons that much, but she didn't want her to get mixed up with Yusuke's Spirit Detective stuff anyway. She would just hope for the best and pray that Shizuka never found out about it. All Shizuka knew about were Yusuke, Hiei, Shuichi, Yukina, and Keiko. She did not know the other demons in the group.

-Feudal Era-

"Damn Kagome, what the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at the black haired priestess.

"It's your fault for saying something stupid in fron of her Inuyasha." Taiyou scolded, Inuyasha was like a little brother to her, reguardless of her full blooded demon linage.

"But Taiyou, was that needed to give Inuyasha that kind of punishment?" asked Sango.

"Perhaps Sango, perhaps," replied Sei, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, put a sock in it Inuyasha! Tsuki, Sei, and I need to get home! We have a big test tomorrow, plus Shizuka is getting worried." stated Kagome, giving Inuyasha 'the look.'

Inuyasha flinched at 'the look' and quickly agreed. Soon, they were headed back to Kaede's village, and the Bone Eaters Well.

-Somewhere in the Depths of Demon World-

Deep underneath the Forest of Fools, a black swirling mist surrounded an underground shrine, with black lightning crackling within it's depths. Through that black fog and within the shrine, statues and a great gate lay inside. The walls decorating the inside, showed a great battle between what seemed to be Hell Hounds and Spirit Beings. The last painting showed the Hell Hounds being sealed benath the earth and the Spirit Beings returned to what seemed to be the sky.

As the lightning cracked and flashed, the gate exploded and out came a teenaged boy with jet black neck length hair, midnight black eyes, tanned skin and with a somewhat over average figure. The statues around his gate had also exploded to reveal his comrades. As soon as they rose, the man cracked an evil smile, as a small machine like bug flew in front of him, a Spirit Bug, made by Spirit World.

"Tell Koenma, that Takeshi is back," stated the boy as he released the bug into the air, his evil laugh filling the underground shrine.

To Be Continued...

A/N: AND THAT DOES THE FIRST CHAPTER! Now exams are almost done so I might have more free time, but I may not be sure so sorry for the long wait. Chapter two is on the way as soon as I write it down. Sorry if this is short though.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Spirit Knockout

Chapter 3

Spirit Knockout

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my OCs. Songs do go to their respective owners.

A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It's gonna take me awhile to get used to crossovers though. ENJOY THE STORY! And I have no idea what is the name of Inuyasha's sword, I forgot how to spell it, so can someone please help me? Also suggestions for the characters are welcome as well as suggestions for the story line.

-Spirit World-

**ALERT! ALERT! UNLEASHED DEMONS RUNNING LOOSE! ALERT! ALERT! **

Koenma bursts into his office, on his desk, the spirit fly he sent to scour the Demon World for anything suspicious. He picked up the little bug and it opened a holographic image of the realeased demons. Koenma widen his eyes to the size of a dinner plate. Quickly, he pushed down a button to call Botan. It was only a minute before the ferry girl swept into the room on her oar.

"Koenma sir, what is it this time?!" Botan asked, she sounded like she ran miles around a school yard.

"Botan, warn Yusuke as fast as you can! Takeshi and the Black Saints have returned." Koenma gravely said.

Botan stood frozen in fear for a while, before zooming away on her oar. Koenma sat in his desk rubbing his temples. Knowing Takeshi and the Black Saints, it was time for revenge. They wanted to kill the Maidens of the Guardian Flowers, those who possesed even one flower will have the power to destroy a continent in the wrong hands. And that was something he would rather not risk. In the hands of a pure heart, they had the power to heal any blackend land and sometimes raise loved ones from the dead. No information on the Flowers was ever recorded, but Spirit World did have files of the current Maidens.

Son, Koenma heard the barking of his current Spirit Detective, meaning he pulled him from another date with his girlfriend. He sighed, he was in for a world of hurt now.

-Feudal Era-

Taiyou was out by the well. Inuyasha was at a battle with Sesshomaru, his older full demon brother, for Tetsusuiga. Taiyou sighed, her 'little brother' was sure being a pain sometimes, but that's Inuyasha after all. Shippo was getting edgy, and Sango had slapped Miroku again for touching her ass. Then, Inuyasha had brought the battle to them, luckily Rin and Jaken were kinda with Taiyou as well. When Kagome, Sei, and Tsuki came out of the well, someone new was with them.

"Kagome, who is that?" Taiyou asked, pointing to the girl beside them.

""Oh, Taiyou, I want you to meet Shizuka Kuwabara. She's a friend from our time." Kagome responded.

"Nice to meet you Taiyou." the young Kuwabara said, bowing, before looking at the battle.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are at it AGAIN?!" stressed Sei, tick marks on her forehead.

"It seems so," Tsuki said, just finishing punching Jaken for being mean to Rin.

"I got it. INUYASHA!" Kagome called, in a way too sweetly voice.

'Oh crap,' thought Inuyasha, as he blocked another blow from Sesshomaru.

"SIT BOY!" yelled the modern day priestess.

"ARGH!" yelped Inuyasha as the necklace thrashed him into the ground, creating a small crater.

The two brothers stopped fighting, and Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, until Shizuka, who noticed, glared straight back. He frowned, that girl had the guts to glare back at him.

-Spirit World-

"WHADDYA MEAN THAT A 100,000 YEAR OLD DEMONS ESCAPED?!" yelled a very very very VERY pissed Yusuke.

Koenma pulled down his screen and Takeshi had appeared along with the rest of the Black Saints.

"Takeshi is a very powerful demon who nearly destroyed the three worlds centuries ago. He and his comrades, the Black Saints have caused havoc, chaos, murders, and deaths for years at that time. Until 'they' came." explained Koenma, and changed the screen to different maidens holding a flower in their hands.

"Those are the Maidens of the Flowers. There are four Guardian Flowers hidden somewhere today. The Lily, Rose, Hibiscus, and Nadeshiko of Life are the Guardian Flowers that protect life in the three worlds. However, one of the Maidens, Sakura, had combined her power with the other Maidens, Hana, Megumi, and Emi to seal the Flowers into their desendents." Botan explained, pointing to the maidens in the painting.

"So how the hell are we gonna find them?" Kuwabara questioned.

"We have no idea, we'll call you once we have more information, for now I need you to investigate the very powerful spirit energies coming from Sunset Shrine in Tokyo. You can bring Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru if you want, Botan will be coming as well." Koenma ordered.

Koenma opened a portal and the detectives plus Botan dropped in front of the shrine, with Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Since Botan was on her oar, the detectives landed in a pile of limbs, Hiei face first in the cement, Kuwabara drooling unconsiously on top of him, Kurama swirly eyed on top of him and Hiei, and Yusuke on the top shaking his head rapidly, but was crushed by Kuronue, who was swirly eyed like Kurama.

"Would you all...get...the...hell...OFF...ME?!" Hiei shouted, his voice muffled due to his face being in the cement, plus Kuwabara's drool was getting in his clothes.

Slowly the detectives got off Hiei and made their way up the shrine stairs. When they got to the top, they saw a modern sized house, a big tree, and a well house, plus a forest beside it and behind the tree. The place looked homey, but there was a strange scent of demon in the air and a whole lot of Spirit Energy. But there was one scent that caught their attention.

"It seems that Shizuka was here Kuwabara." said the calm red head.

"WHAT?!" bellowed the orange head, about to have a panic attack.

Suddenly an adult woman, a 11-ish year old boy, and an old man came out due to Kuwabara's yelling.

"Hello, welcome to the Higurashi Shrine! I'm Kun-Loon Higurashi, this is my father, but call his Grandpa Higurashi, and my son Souta. My daughter are not here at the moment. May we help you?" asked the woman.

"Yes, we were wondering if you can tell us the history of the Shrine and what it's main purpose. It's for a school essay." said Keiko, quickly making up an excuse.

"And if you can give us a tour too, that would be wonderful." sweetly said Yukina, her eyes full of innocence.

"Of course my dears, please follow me." said Grandpa Higurashi.

The detectives and girls followed the old man and Souta as they lead them around the shrine. Their first stop, was the edge of the forest.

"Here is the forest. It was once grand, but since humans have cut the trees doen to turn this into a shrine, there was barely any trees except the few here and the God Tree." explained the old man, pointing to the God Tree.

"This shrine was dedicated to the Sacred Jewel, the Shikon-No-Tama." said Souta, as if he knew this all his life.

'The Scared Jewel?' thought Kurama, Kuronue, and Hiei, eyebrows raised.

As the old man and Souta explained more of the shrine, and it's history. The gang felt a powerful aura in the well house. Then there was a bit russeling and out tumbled a black haired girl with a huge yellow backpack and a pink bike.

"Ow! Stupid bag, stupid stupid stupid!" grumbled the girl.

"Hey Kagome! Where's Tsuki and Sei?" asked Souta cheerfully.

"With the others." was the simple reply.

"What the hell? Who brings a bag into a well house with a bike?" asked a confused Yusuke.

"Cleaning and I was going for a ride later." Kagome easily lied.

All of a sudden a yellow light came from the well and a girl with yellow orange hair climbed out of the well.

"Tsuki gave them one Kags, they should be coming shortly." said the out of breath girl as she climbed out.

"Shhh! Not now! We have visitors!" whispered Kagome, but it was too late.

Another light, this time white, came from the well and out came a girl with white hair, and also a brown haired girl came out. Tsuki and Shizuka looked around and Shizuka's heart stopped when she realized her brother and sister were here.

"Kagome, why are you, Souta, and Grandfather talking with a Half-Demon, an Ice Maiden, a Fire Ice Demon, a Bat Demon, Fox Demon, and a Grim Reaper?" asked Tsuki, glareing at the Detectives, who were shocked that the girl found them out so easily.

"Really?! So there ARE demons in the Modern Time!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Wasn't that Noa Mask enough proof?" retorted Tsuki.

Suddenly, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku jumpped out of the portal, followed by Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, and Koga soon after. Oh boy they found out the secret.

This was NOT good.

A/N: Done at last! It's Thanksgiving weekend so I might update faster! YAY! Reviews are not forced, but they are appriciated. Suggestions are open and loved, along with flames and critisism. Thank you those who favored, followed, and reviewed.

Ja Ne!


End file.
